1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window well and more particularly to a window well which provides an emergency escape structure from a basement window. Even more particularly, the window well of this invention includes a stair structure which is secured to the inside surface of the front wall thereof to assist a person to climb upwardly and outwardly from the interior of the window well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many city or municipal codes require that if a bedroom is located in a basement, there must be some means of escape from the bedroom. In the past, it is believed that large window wells have been provided which do provide a means of escaping from a basement bedroom window with the same being constructed of timbers, ties, concrete blocks, etc. It is believed that the prior art structures are difficult to build or construct, are not aesthetically pleasing in appearance are not durable, and do not have a cover at the top thereof which prevents debris from accumulating in the window well.
Further, it is believed that none of the prior art window wells has a stair structure associated therewith which may be used by a person to climb upwardly and outwardly from the interior of the window well.